Individuals and industries have a continuing interest and need in having a carrier wagon which can be easily and rapidly hitched to the rear of a passenger vehicle, station wagon, light truck, and or sports utility vehicle. Not only for business applications, the carrier wagon may be used for carrying goods during vacations such as camping trips and beach trips. Traditional solutions include complex devices for hooking up the carrier wagon to the hitch of a vehicle. Additionally, these solutions require the user to attach and raise the carrier wagon manually, which is not always simple if the carrier wagon is used to store and transport various items. Furthermore, traditional solutions often position the carrier wagon such that the brake lights and the turn signals of the vehicle are covered. This is illegal and dangerous as drivers/vehicles behind the carrier wagon cannot receive the appropriate signals when the user's car is slowing down or turning.
The present invention provides an alternative design for hitching a carrier wagon to a vehicle and solves the aforementioned problems. The present invention provides an easy and safe means for attaching a carrier wagon to the hitch of a vehicle, thus allowing the user to transport the carrier wagon and additional contents. The present invention achieves this through a motorized linear actuator and a plurality of lights. The motorized linear actuator raises and lowers the carrier wagon quickly and easily. The motorized linear actuator can be disassembled for easy storage and transportation. The plurality of lights is connected to the carrier wagon to act as the brake lights and or turn signals of the vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is the use of a latch for the handle of the carrier wagon.